familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Thomas Bigelow Immigrant Ancestors
Early New England Immigrant Ancestors of Thomas Bigelow (1753-1837) and his wife, Hannah Chase (1757-1848). Lots of connections to Nurse, Warren, Whitney, White, Smith, Bigelow and more. Famous Descendants include Vincent Price. Great, Great Grandparents of Thomas Bigelow Bigelow/Flagg Family Line * Warenne Family Ancestry - * Descendants of John Warren the Immigrant # Randall Bigelow (c1578-1626) - ( TBigelow, JBigelow, SBigelow2, SBigelow1, JBigelow, RBigelow) - Parents of John Bigelow (1617-1703), patriarch of the Bigelow Family in America. # GGGP 10 : Mrs Jane Bigelow # John Warren, The Immigrant 1585 - ( TBigelow, JBigelow, SBigelow2, SBigelow1, MWarren, 12-JWarren) -(1585-1667) Nayland, Suffolk, England - (Watertown, Massachusetts Colony) - William de Warren Family Lineage - '''John and wife sailed with Governor Winthrop in 1630. '''John and Margaret Warren are listed as passengers in the Winthrop Fleet of 1630. # Margaret Bayly (1587-1662) - ( TBigelow, JBigelow, SBigelow2, SBigelow1, MWarren, 12-MBayly) - Gloucestershire, she immigrated with her husband in John Winthrop's fleet. # Bartholomew Flegg (1587-1629) - ( TBigelow, JBigelow, SBigelow2, MFlagg, TFlagg, BFlegg) - Parents of English American Immigrant - Thomas Flagg (1621-1698). # Alicia Bennington Flegg - ( TBigelow, JBigelow, SBigelow2, MFlagg, TFlagg, ABFlagg) - Parents of English American Immigrant - Thomas Flagg (1621-1698). # John Underwood (1575-1631) - ( TBigelow, JBigelow, SBigelow2, MFlagg, MUnderwood, JUnderwood) - Parents of English Colonial Immigrant - Marabelle Underwood (1619-1702) # Rachel Edwards (1586-1650) - ( TBigelow, JBigelow, SBigelow2, MFlagg, MUnderwood, REdwards) - Parents of English Colonial Immigrant - Marabelle Underwood (1619-1702) Warren/Whitney Family Line * Warenne Family Ancestry - * Descendants of John Warren the Immigrant * WIP : Ellis Barron & Family. * Also similar to Eli Whitney Immigrant Ancestors # John Warren, The Immigrant 1585 - ( TBigelow, JBigelow, RWarren, DWarren2, 11-DWarren1, 12-JWarren) -(1585-1667) Nayland, Suffolk, England - (Watertown, Massachusetts Colony) - William de Warren Family Lineage - '''John and wife sailed with Governor Winthrop in 1630. '''John and Margaret Warren are listed as passengers in the Winthrop Fleet of 1630. # Margaret Bayly (1587-1662) - ( TBigelow, JBigelow, RWarren, DWarren2, 11-DWarren1, 12-MBayly) - Gloucestershire, she immigrated with her husband in John Winthrop's fleet # Ellis Barron (1600-1676) - ( TBigelow, JBigelow, RWarren, DWarren2, 11-MBarron, EBarron) - Waterford, Ireland (Watertown, Massachusetts Colony) - Ellis and Grace immigrated to New England from Ireland in about the 1630s. Ellis and his son participated in King Philip's War. # Grace Barron (1605-1650) - ( TBigelow, JBigelow, RWarren, DWarren2, 11-MBarron, 12-GBarron) - Waterford, Ireland (Watertown, Massachusetts Colony) - Family Surname is unknown. # John Whitney (1592-1673) - ( TBigelow, JBigelow, RWarren, EWhitney, JWhitney2, JWhitney1) - 1635 English Immigrant to Massachusetts Bay Colony. # Elinor Bray (1599-1659) - ( TBigelow, JBigelow, RWarren, EWhitney, JWhitney2, EBray) - 1635 English Immigrant to Massachusetts Bay Colony. # Robert Reynolds (-1658) - ( TBigelow, JBigelow, RWarren, EWhitney, RReynolds, RReynolds) - Immigrant # Mary Pulleyne (1600-1663) - ( TBigelow, JBigelow, RWarren, EWhitney, RReynolds, MPulleyne) - Immigrant Nurse/Smith Family Line This family tree include Salem Witch Trial subject Rebecca Towne (1621-1692). # Thomas Nurse (1560-) - ( TBigelow, TNurse, JNurse2, JNurse1, FNurse, TNurse) - English Immigrant # Alice Daulton - ( TBigelow, TNurse, JNurse2, JNurse1, FNurse, ADaulton) - Unidentified English Immigrant # William Towne (1599-1685) - ( TBigelow, TNurse, JNurse2,JNurse1, RTowne, WTowne) - Parents of Salem Witch Trial Victims - Immigrant # Joanna Blessing (1595-1682) - ( TBigelow, TNurse, JNurse2, JNurse1, RTowne, JBlessing) - Parents of Salem Witch Trial Victims - Immigrant # GGGP 05: Mr Smith # GGGP 06: Mrs Smith # GGGP 07 # GGGP 08 Gale Family Line # Abraham Gale (1543-) # Margaret Gale # Richard Castle (1586-) # Alice Castle Great, Great Grandparents of Hannah Chase Chase Family Line White Line Famous Descendants * Vincent Leonard Price (1911-1993) - Actor appearing in over 175 films spanning over 50 years beginning in 1938, honored with Life Career Awards in 1986 by the Academny of Science Fiction, and Horror Films, and in 1991 by the Los Angeles Film Critics Association, radio drama star, and noted art collector and critic. Married first 1938 (div. 1948) actress Edith BARRETT (1907-1977), second 1949 (div. 1973) costume designer Mary GRANT (1917-2002), and third 1974 actress Coral BROWNE (1913-1991). This celebrity has two links to John Warren, The Immigrant 1585. ## ( VLPrice2, VLPrice1, HEWhite, RJWhite, MBigelow, TBigelow, JBigelow, SBigelow2, SBigelow1, MWarren, JWarren 1585) ## ( VLPrice2, VLPrice1, HEWhite, RJWhite, MBigelow, TBigelow, JBigelow, RWarren, DWarren2, 11-DWarren1, 12-JWarren) Category:Ancestries of individuals Category:United States immigrant ancestors